


The Conflict of Hajime Hinata

by DoomedTemperament



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Experimental Style, M/M, Mystery, Some Humor, Video Game Mechanics, possibly a bit OOC but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-16 10:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13634418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomedTemperament/pseuds/DoomedTemperament
Summary: Hajime can't seem to get any peace of mind, and it's all thanks to one particular white-haired boy with a hope complex and questionable sanity. A series of mysterious events including memory loss, disappearance, and an impromptu investigation certainly don't make his life any easier.(A dark comedy set after the second trial.)





	1. Not a proposition

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooo after watching a playthrough of the first game and starting (and then forgetting about) the second game years and years ago, I've returned to my long-dormant interest in the DR series. This time around, I watched a playthrough of the second game with the English dub, and because I've acclimated myself to seeing the use of first names instead of last names, I've decided to use that system for this fic. So if that bothers you, sorry!
> 
> I'm not quite so sure about the quality of this fic (even though it is experimental) so if you like the way it looks so far, please tell me ;-;
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!

**SCENE:** _Night has fallen after the gruesome scene of Peko’s execution. As the remaining students return to their cabins, weary and anxious over the loss of two friends and the critical state of another, the air is silent, save for the chatter of one particular white-haired student. Nagito Komaeda follows Hajime Hinata as they slowly make their way to the cottages, trailing far behind everyone else for reasons unknown. Nagito’s tone is jovial. Hinata, however, looks incredibly frustrated._

 

* * *

 

**NAGITO:** ...It truly was a fantastic trial! I could just see the sparks as hope and despair collided…

 

**HAJIME:** (Please… just be quiet…)

 

**NAGITO:** ...and Peko’s ingenuity at tricking us for Fuyuhiko’s sake- her hope was shining like a beacon! It’s almost a shame that Monokuma quelled it...

 

**HAJIME:** (Just... be quiet…)

 

**NAGITO:** ...but that just means another stepping stone has been put into place. Soon enough, we’ll witness the brightest revelation!

 

**HAJIME:** (Be. Quiet.)

 

**NAGITO:** And when that happens, the despair that has been taking over us will--

 

* * *

 

**SCENE:** _ As Hajime approaches his cabin, he halts, suddenly pivots around to face Nagito, and claps a heavy hand on his shoulder, gripping it tightly. Nagito is immediately silenced, but a spark of excitement lights up in his eyes at the sharp look in Hajime’s expression. Nagito’s gaze flickers towards the pool, so near to Hajime’s cabin, then back to Hajime himself, who sounds considerably less composed than usual as he speaks. _

 

* * *

 

**HAJIME:** Don’t you think you’ve caused enough trouble?

 

**NAGITO:** Oh Hajime, a person like me could--

 

**HAJIME:** You’re always so aloof. Two of our friends have just died, and then you want to just joke around about it? What’s going on in your head?

 

**NAGITO:** I wouldn’t expect someone like you to understand.

 

**HAJIME:** Someone like-- Look, do you actually want to be tied up again? Or should I put something in your mouth to quiet you down?

 

**NAGITO:** ...

 

**HAJIME:** (Good, it’s finally quiet. But then… why do I feel so uneasy?)

 

**NAGITO:** Hajime, c-could it be that...

 

**HAJIME:** (He looks close to a breakthrough. Is he finally going to realize how messed up this is?)

 

**NAGITO:** ...you’re propositioning me?

 

**HAJIME:** ( _...what. _ )

 

**NAGITO:** Even if my body is a vessel to be disposed of for the sake of hope, I can’t find any sound reason why you’d ever want to use me for… that purpose…

 

**HAJIME:** N-no!

 

* * *

 

**SCENE:** _ Hajime quickly withdraws his hand from Nagito’s shoulder, as if he’d been burned. Nagito is blushing, with a demure look in his eyes. Feeling embarrassed, Hajime attempts several times to dissuade Nagito’s train of thought, with seemingly no success- until the look in Nagito’s eyes becomes less modest and more fanatical. Without warning, Nagito grips Hajime’s hand and turns towards the pool. _

 

* * *

 

**NAGITO:** Then… could it be… you plan to kill me?

 

**HAJIME:** I’m not doing that either.

 

**NAGITO:** Oh, Hajime… so gentle, I don’t deserve that kind of kindness.

 

**HAJIME:** (This guy really doesn’t care if he dies!)

 

**NAGITO:** Look at the water, Hajime. Isn’t it so clean and clear? You could watch your reflection for hours.

 

**HAJIME:** …

 

**NAGITO:** If you were to drown me, right here, right now, I wouldn’t mind, you know. It would be an honor to let myself pave the way for hope.

 

**HAJIME:** You’re delusional.

 

**NAGITO:** Didn’t you say you wanted me to quiet down? That I’ve caused enough trouble?

 

**HAJIME:** (I did, but not like that!)

 

**NAGITO:** Think about it, Hajime. It could be so easy. I’d let you grab me by the neck, hold my head underwater as I struggle for my last breath-

 

**HAJIME:** Goodnight, Nagito.

 

* * *

 

**SCENE:** _ Hajime stands up and leaves to go to his cottage, somehow feeling even more tired than before. Nagito is still at the poolside, gazing at the water with an uncomfortably serene smile. Hajime hesitates as he turns the corner, looking back at Nagito one last time. Nagito leers, his expression reminiscent of when he was tied up in the dining hall of the other building. Hajime’s chest tightens uncomfortably at the unwanted image, and he hurries into the cottage. Once inside, Hajime sighs with relief, shakes his head, and prepares for bed. _

 

* * *

 

**HAJIME:** (I’m not surprised that interaction with him went so sourly. They always do.)

 

**HAJIME:** (Why is he so… so… so like himself?)

 

**HAJIME:** (He might have been a decent person, if it wasn’t for all that self-deprecation and obsession with “hope” and “despair” that he has...)

 

**HAJIME:** (But… it’s not like it matters.)

  
**HAJIME:** (I’ll never take up an offer from a guy like that.)


	2. The Third Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagito moves ahead of Hajime, heading for the island. As Hajime stands, still confused and conflicted, he tries to focus on the task at hand. He paces himself to the third island, surprised at how barren and dusty it is when he arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's where things get a little bit... divergent. I'm trying to take advantage of canon events while still letting the story progress on its own. The next and later chapters will take place during Free Time, so there shouldn't be any trouble.

**SCENE:** _ After Hajime returns to the restaurant the next morning, and after the chaos that ensued from Hiyoko’s shrine, Monomi reveals that she has defeated another monobeast, and the third island is open. Out of the corner of his eye, Hajime spots Nagito, giving him a sly look. Hinata tries to avoid eye contact. When Nagito brings up the idea to explore the new territory, the crowd in the restaurant disperses, leaving only him and Hajime. _

 

* * *

 

 

**NAGITO:** So, have you given my proposal any consideration?

 

**HAJIME:** Of course I haven’t. I’m not going to kill you.

 

**NAGITO:** I see.

 

**HAJIME:** …

 

**HAJIME:** (Why is he giving me such a weird look?)

 

**NAGITO:** I have given yours some thought, though.

 

**HAJIME:** (...mine?)

 

**NAGITO:** While I’m clearly the least appealing of anyone or anything on this island, I understand it may be hard to find someone who shares your inclinations.

 

**HAJIME:** My inclin-- no, I already said I wasn’t propositioning you last night!

 

**NAGITO:** Are you sure about that?

 

**HAJIME:** Why wouldn’t I be? I don’t have that sort of, uh, “attraction” to you.

 

**NAGITO:** Hmm… I would counter that, but clearly I’m in no position to be argumentative to someone so superior to me!

 

**HAJIME:** (With that smile and that tone of voice, it’s hard to tell if he’s being sarcastic or sincere… wait, “counter”?!)

 

**NAGITO:** Anyway, we shouldn’t be wasting time right now. The third island is waiting for us.

 

* * *

 

 

**SCENE:** _ Nagito moves ahead of Hajime, heading for the island. As Hajime stands, still confused and conflicted, he tries to focus on the task at hand. He paces himself to the third island, surprised at how barren and dusty it is when he arrives. Cacti surround the questionable buildings around him; A movie theater, an abandoned electronics shop, a motel, a shady hospital, a music venue. He approaches the motel first; A brief conversation with Hiyoko confirms that Akane is exploring the interior. She smirks. _

 

* * *

 

**HAJIME:** Do you really think that Akane would be able to find a way to escape the island in a motel?

 

**HIYOKO:** Of course I don’t, stupid.

 

**HAJIME:** Then why did you trick her into going inside?

 

**HIYOKO:** Didn’t I say I didn’t want to go in there myself? It’s probably gross and crusty in there.

 

**HAJIME:** (She has a point, but that still doesn’t explain my question.)

 

**HIYOKO:** Besides, a place that sleazy has to have something interesting inside it.

 

**HAJIME:** What do you mean?

 

**HIYOKO:** …*snicker*

 

**HAJIME:** (On second thought, I’m not sure I want to know.)

 

* * *

 

**SCENE:** _Hajime explores the rest of the island with mixed results. The electronics shop’s computer contains a strange file that gives him an uneasy feeling. The hospital does even less to soothe his nerves. The music venue looks uninteresting to a degree, and the movie theater encounter with Monokuma leaves him annoyed and confused. With nothing else to occupy his mind, he prepares to leave, when the announcement arrives that Fuyuhiko is in the hospital, tending to his wounds, yet still alive. Hajime rushes over, all prior thoughts being pushed to the back of his mind in favor of the more pressing concern. As the remaining islanders mill around in the hospital, Hajime stands back and reflects._

 

* * *

 

**HAJIME:** (So Fuyuhiko is going to be okay? At least that’s one bit of good news for today.)

 

**HAJIME:** (But still… why do I feel so powerless to stop my friends from getting harmed?)

 

**HAJIME:** (I just don’t get it...)

 

**MIKAN:** Um… Hajime…

 

**HAJIME:** …?

 

**MIKAN:** I don’t think… there’s anything you could have done to prevent this…

 

**HAJIME:** I… I know that, but I should have tried to help in any way that I could.

 

**HAJIME:** It’s too frustrating, watching all of this happen!

 

**MIKAN:** I’m sorry!

 

**HAJIME:** Uh-- you don’t have to be...

 

**MIKAN:** I promise, I’ll do my very best to make sure he heals as much as possible!

 

* * *

 

**SCENE:** _Hajime leaves the hospital, almost-but-not-quite dragging his feet across the ground out of tiredness from the day’s events. As he passes the music venue, he soon overhears a conversation between Akane and two others, neither of which is Nekomaru. Finding the situation strange, as Akane had practically chased Nekomaru as he left, Hajime suspects that Akane had been summoned. A closer look reveals her heatedly talking to Ibuki and Hiyoko- all three of them wearing shifty expressions. Hajime, out of concern, tries to listen in._

 

* * *

 

**HIYOKO:** Come on, don’t be a wuss! It’ll be fun, and it’ll be our only chance before Fuyuhiko and Mikan ruin the opportunity.

 

**AKANE:** Hey...

 

**IBUKI:** Even if throwing a party is supposed to be fun, I don’t think we should be bringing any of  _ that!  _ What would happen if--

 

**AKANE:** But we already found some in the motel, and there’s some in the restaurant too. It’d be dumb to let it all go to waste.

 

**HIYOKO:** See? Even someone like Akane agrees!

 

**AKANE:** “Someone like Akane”?

 

**IBUKI:** Won’t Monokuma find out and punish us? I don’t want to die without performing again!

 

**HIYOKO:** Not if we’re careful, or if we hide them.

 

**IBUKI:** Eheheh…

 

**HIYOKO:** Fine, if you want to be a loser, you don’t have to do join. We’ll just have fun without you too!

 

**IBUKI:** What if I threw my own party? One where Fuyuhiko and Mikan are invited?

 

**HIYOKO:** …

 

**AKANE:** I say we’ve been dealing with too much crap to let a good chance pass.

 

**HIYOKO:** Then it’s settled!

 

* * *

  
**SCENE:** _Realizing that the conversation is over, Hajime quickly walks away, secretly glad that nobody saw him- and then realizing that he was essentially eavesdropping. With more than a little guilt, he finally makes his way back to his cottage. Despite the confusion on the subject of the girls’ conversation and the nagging feeling at the back of his head, he collapses onto his bed without bothering to remove his clothes. That night, he finally manages to get a peaceful night of sleep… though how long the peace will last is a mystery._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is lame >.<;


	3. No peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime stumbles a bit, and blinks when he realizes who he bumped into. Nagito, despite having fallen backwards and landing on his butt, smiles cheerfully as he looks up at Hajime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure you saw this coming from a mile away. Where will it go, though?

**SCENE:** _When morning arrives with Monokuma’s announcement, Hajime wakes up feeling surprisingly well-rested, relieved that Fuyuhiko’s safety is in capable hands. As he gets prepared for the day, he lets his mind wander idly, and still seems to be lost in thought when he leaves his cabin. This causes him to bump into someone as he turns the corner to go to the restaurant. He stumbles a bit, and blinks when he realizes who he bumped into. Nagito, despite having fallen backwards and landing on his butt, smiles cheerfully as he looks up at Hajime._

 

* * *

 

**NAGITO:** Oh, good morning Hajime! I’m surprised you’re awake so soon after the morning announcement.

 

**HAJIME:** Do you always wake up so early?

 

**NAGITO:** Usually, yeah.

 

**HAJIME:** ...Right.

 

**NAGITO:** Is something on your mind? You look confused.

 

**HAJIME:** No, I’m just not sure what to say to you.

 

**NAGITO:** Don’t worry about it! I’m sure you have better things to do than talk to someone like me.

 

**HAJIME:** (And this is why I’m not sure what to say.)

 

**HAJIME:** Hey, Nagito… do you have any idea what Akane, Ibuki, and Hiyoko were talking about last night?

 

**NAGITO:** I wasn’t there to listen in on them, so I didn’t know they were talking in the first place.

 

**HAJIME:** (And somehow, again, I feel like he’s subtly throwing shade at me…)

 

**NAGITO:** Is it something you’re worried about?

 

**HAJIME:** Not really, I just heard them talking about some sort of party. Ibuki seemed really worried about something that Hiyoko and Akane found.

 

**NAGITO:** What exactly did they find? Do you know?

 

**HAJIME:** No. They just mentioned they found something in both the restaurant and the motel, and Ibuki thought it could get them in trouble with Monokuma.

 

**NAGITO:** Oh, then they’re probably referring to “that”.

 

**HAJIME:** “That”...?

 

**NAGITO:** Alcohol, of course. I wouldn’t be surprised if there was plenty of it at a place like the motel, and the kitchen in the restaurant has all sorts of wine for cooking.

 

**HAJIME:** (Alcohol? That’s obviously against one of the class trip rules! ...I think.)

 

**NAGITO:** We could always ask Monomi about it, but I don’t think it would end well.

 

**HAJIME:** Don’t tell me you’re planning on joining whatever party they’re planning?

 

**NAGITO:** I wouldn’t dream of it. My presence is clearly unwanted, and I’d just be even more of a burden than I usually am!

 

**HAJIME:** (Somehow he says it with a smile on his face.)

 

**HAJIME:** Well, Hiyoko was glad that Mikan and Fuyuhiko wouldn’t be able to come. At least you wouldn’t be the only one missing out.

 

**NAGITO:** Trying to cheer me up? You’re too kind to me.

 

**HAJIME:** Gah, just… forget I said anything.

 

**NAGITO:** Are you planning on going?

 

**HAJIME:** I don’t know when or where they’d be hosting it, so probably not.

 

**NAGITO:** I see. Either way, I hope the best for you.

 

**HAJIME:** What’s that supposed to mean?

 

* * *

 

**SCENE:** _Nagito smiles cryptically at Hajime, and leaves for the restaurant. Hajime stares at him as he goes, frowning- perhaps it would be better to skip breakfast for the time being. With the rest of the day free for exploration, Hajime tries to decide what to do, eventually settling on walking along the shoreline to relax. As he walks, he picks up several seashells. Having nowhere else to place them, he sets them in his pocket, nearly cutting his finger on the sharp edge of one as he hears his name being called. He glances around, only to see Akane running towards him with a wide grin._

 

* * *

 

**AKANE:** There you are! I didn’t see you at breakfast.

 

**HAJIME:** I was just walking along the shore. What time is it?

 

**AKANE:** It’s about nine o’ clock.

 

**HAJIME:** So I was walking for a little over an hour…

 

**AKANE:** Something on your mind?

 

**HAJIME:** No, I just had an encounter with Nagito.

 

**AKANE:** Ah, yeah, that guy still gives me the creeps. But that’s not why I’m here to talk to you!

 

**HAJIME:** Did something happen?

 

**AKANE:** I’ve been told to send out some unofficial invitations to a bonfire tonight. And you’re invited!

 

**HAJIME:** Oh, that’s, uh, great.

 

**AKANE:** We even managed to get our hands on some “specialty drinks”, if you catch my drift.

 

**HAJIME:** I had no idea.

 

**AKANE:** What’s with that weird tone of voice? You should be pumped up!

 

**HAJIME:** It’s nothing. Where and when?

 

**AKANE:** At the beach, right after Monokuma’s night announcement.

 

**HAJIME:** (Good, now I know where  _ not  _ to be tonight.)

 

**AKANE:** Oh, and if you think about skipping out, I’ll drag you down here. It’s Hiyoko’s “request”.

 

**HAJIME:** (...Damn it.)

 

* * *

  
  
**SCENE:** _Akane walks away, leaving Hajime standing on the beach, somewhat sullen. After hearing his stomach growl, he heads to the restaurant. Inside, he hears the familiar sounds of Kazuichi and Sonia chattering, Ibuki humming to herself, and Gundham cooing at his Four Dark Devas. The normalcy of the situation is almost enough to completely calm his mind, despite the events of the previous days. Out of the corner of his eye, he can also see Akane rooting through the restaurant’s pantry, scratching at the label of a bottle. Perhaps his mind isn’t so calm after all._


	4. Blame it on the...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With some hesitance, Hajime takes the glass of wine, and sips at it. He blinks, surprised at the sweet taste, and carefully takes another sip. Kazuichi grins and pats him on the back good-naturedly, nearly causing him to spit it out. With the rest of the students looking satisfied, the festivities begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uhhhhhhhhhhhhh here we go?

**SCENE:** _The day has dissolved into night, and the smell of campfire smoke fills the air. The stars shine brightly above, giving the beach an almost enjoyable atmosphere, despite the circumstances of why the students are on the island in the first place. Everyone who remains on the island, with the exception of Nagito, Mikan, and Fuyuhiko, is present- even a reluctant Ibuki. All are listening intently as Nekomaru tells a story of an athlete he advised, aside from Chiaki, who is focusing on a handheld videogame that she got from the MonoMono machine. Kazuichi nudges Hajime’s shoulder, and points towards a cooler that Hiyoko carried in._

 

* * *

 

**HAJIME:** (I can’t believe they actually brought alcohol...)

 

**HIYOKO:** Gross, quit glaring at me. I hope you’re not having pervy thoughts!

 

**HAJIME:** Hey, I’m not the kind of guy who takes advantage of girls while they’re drunk.

 

**HIYOKO:** Oh? Do you take advantage of guys then?

 

**SONIA:** Now, now. I won’t accept any fighting on this joyous occasion!

 

**IBUKI:** Just so you know, if Monokuma comes and kills us, I’m innocent.

 

**GUNDHAM:** It would be rather hard to avoid the camera’s ever-watching gaze…and Monomi’s rules, for that matter.

 

**AKANE:** That’s why we ripped all the labels on the bottles! She’ll never know.

 

**HAJIME:** (Wouldn’t the cameras have shown them stealing the alcohol from the motel and kitchen anyway?)

 

**KAZUICHI:** Think of it this way: When’s the next time we’ll get to kick back and relax?

 

**IBUKI:** You have a point…

 

**KAZUICHI:** You’d think someone so used to wild concerts and partying would be more okay with this.

 

**IBUKI:** Is that a challenge? Ibuki never backs down from a challenge- open the cooler!

 

**HAJIME:** (And this is where the trouble will begin, I just know it.)

 

* * *

 

 **SCENE:** _As bottles and glasses are passed around, Hajime declines a drink. All but Chiaki and Hiyoko accept the bottles and glasses. Hinata glances at Hiyoko, who has a mischievous smile on her face. Hajime raises an eyebrow at her, and Hiyoko sticks her tongue out in response. Assuming that Hiyoko is content to watch everyone else and laugh at their expense, Hajime sighs. Soon enough, cheers resound through the island air. Hajime watches detachedly as everyone begins to drink, until Kazuichi sidles by, offering a glass of wine and gesturing to everyone else._

 

* * *

 

**KAZUICHI:** You look down in the dumps.

 

**HAJIME:** I’m not. I just don’t feel like drinking.

 

**KAZUICHI:** Are you sure about that? You’ve looked weird ever since this morning.

 

**HAJIME:** It’s just a ‘Nagito incident.’

 

**KAZUICHI:** Okay, now that definitely warrants a drink.

 

**SONIA:** Where is he, anyway? It doesn’t feel fair that he’s not invited…

 

**HAJIME:** He said he didn’t want to come anyway. I don’t think it’s a big deal.

 

**CHIAKI:** Someone should be keeping an eye on him.

 

**KAZUICHI:** Nah, the only other people who aren’t here are Mikan and Fuyuhiko. And I’m pretty sure Fuyuhiko is strong enough that he can fight anyone off.

 

**HAJIME:** Even in his weakened state? It doesn’t seem likely… but…

 

**KAZUICHI:** So it’s settled then! Nagito’s off doing his own thing, and Hajime’s gonna have a drink to unclench.

 

**HAJIME:** (I’m going to pretend he didn’t just say what I think he just said.)

 

* * *

 

 **SCENE:** _With some hesitance, Hajime takes the glass of wine, and sips at it. He blinks, surprised at the sweet taste, and carefully takes another sip. Kazuichi grins and pats him on the back good-naturedly, nearly causing him to spit it out. With the rest of the students looking satisfied, the festivities begin. Soon enough, the laughter and cheer has filled the air again, and Hajime nearly grins alongside his classmates as Sonia re-enacts a funny story from her childhood while Gundham and Kazuichi watch- Gundham with mild interest, Kazuichi with glee. Ever so slowly, Hajime relaxes as he drinks, gradually losing some of his inhibitions. After who-knows-how-much time has passed, it becomes apparent that there are no signs of Monomi or Monokuma- and eventually, the topic of conversation turns personal._

 

* * *

 

**KAZUICHI:** And I’ve always been labeled as the “weird mechanic guy” or the “suspicious guy”...

 

**KAZUICHI:** Just because I have sharp teeth and like tinkering with stuff!

 

**NEKOMARU:** Well, you did just tell us a few minutes ago that you wanted to go cow-tipping.

 

**CHIAKI:** And the beach incident the other day…

 

**KAZUICHI:** Anyway, it doesn’t matter. I’m the one who’s an Ultimate, not those jerks.

 

**KAZUICHI:** Even if that means I’m stuck here… man...

 

**AKANE:** Someone needs another drink!

 

**HAJIME:** (Everyone’s really getting into it.)

 

**HAJIME:** (But my head feels kinda fuzzy, so I’m not innocent either.)

 

**IBUKI:** What about you, Gundham? Anything you wanna say?

 

**GUNDHAM:** …

 

**IBUKI:** What was that? I can’t hear you!

 

**SONIA:** Ah, Ibuki can’t hear?!

 

**GUNDHAM:** …

 

**HAJIME:** He’s just not saying anything.

 

**IBUKI:** Oh! I think he fell asleep!

 

**GUNDHAM:** *...snrk*

 

**HIYOKO:** Who wants to draw a moustache on his face?

 

**CHIAKI:** You seem to be unwinding more than usual, Hiyoko.

 

**HIYOKO:** Yeah, well… I’m just trying to have fun, okay? Who knows how long it’ll last!

 

**HAJIME:** I’m sure we’ll be fine. We’re all friends, right?

 

 **HAJIME:** I love you all.

 

**HAJIME:** (For some reason, I feel like I just lied. But do I even care?)

 

**CHIAKI:** Maybe someone should take the alcohol away from him.

 

**AKANE:** Now here’s where the fun starts!

 

**AKANE:** You’ve been holding out on us, Hajime!

 

**SONIA:** It’s only just that Hajime should share some of his personal feelings as well!

 

**HIYOKO:** *snicker* Yeah, why don’t you tell us how you really feel?

 

**HAJIME:** (Everything is so warm…)

 

**IBUKI:** You say you love everyone, but does that include Nagito? And Mikan and Fuyuhiko?

 

**AKANE:** Oooh, let’s hear the juicy details… mmm, juice.

 

* * *

 

**SCENE:** _ Hajime blinks, trying to process the request. He takes several moments to consider the question, humming loudly. Everyone else leans forward, with varying degrees of interest in his potential answer. Much to everyone’s surprise, Sonia seems the most enthusiastic about it, as though she had been waiting for someone to ask. Chalking it up to drunken behavior, Hajime answers. _

 

* * *

 

**HAJIME:** He’s just so confusing, y’know? He’s always saying those things that make you feel bad for him.

 

**HAJIME:** He acts weird, like some sort of kicked puppy. He’s got the eyes for it too.

 

**HAJIME:** And I thought he was a decent guy at first, but the trial… that broke my trust in him.

 

**HAJIME:** Well, that’s in the past. It’s not like I’m sad about it or anything.

 

**HAJIME:** (Actually, I feel like I just lied again… but I didn’t, right?)

 

**CHIAKI:** …

 

**CHIAKI:** You’re lying.

 

**HAJIME:** What?

 

**SONIA:** Is this what they call ‘tsundere’?

 

**HAJIME:** _ What?! _

 

**HAJIME:** I don’t like him like that! He’s the one who thinks I do, and I don’t.

 

**NEKOMARU:** You didn’t mention Mikan or Fuyuhiko.

 

**HAJIME:** That doesn’t mean anything.

 

**KAZUICHI:** Give Hajime a break, you three. He’s not sad, he’s angry!

 

**HIYOKO:** He’s an emotional drunk, I bet.

 

**SONIA:** If there’s a problem, you should confront it! Settle your differences!

 

**HAJIME:** …

 

**AKANE:** Yeah! Just like how I’m gonna take on Monokuma!

 

**HAJIME:** (As much as I’m scared to admit it…)

 

**HAJIME:** You guys are right. I need to tell him exactly how I feel.

 

**IBUKI:** Woo, go Hajime! Knock that boy down a peg or two!

 

**CHIAKI:** Hajime…

 

* * *

 

**SCENE:** _ With an audible grunt, Hajime stands up and carefully makes his way from the beach back to the cottages, feeling more confident with every step as cheers ring out in the background. Chiaki raises a hand to stop him, but frowns and sets it down when she sees he has no plans of stopping, despite his mild stumbling. After knocking on Nagito's door for several loud seconds, he frowns and pulls at the handle, frustrated to find that it’s locked. He groans in frustration, wiping his hands across his face, not hearing the footsteps that approach behind him until a hand claps on his shoulder. Hajime makes a choked gasp, whirling around and whacking his would-be assailant with his elbow. Hajime blinks as his view focuses. _

 

* * *

 

**HAJIME:** Nagito?

 

**NAGITO:** Ow…

 

**HAJIME:** I was looking for you.

 

**NAGITO:** Well, you found me. I was just sleeping. Why were you knocking on Nekomaru’s door?

 

**HAJIME:** (...Oops. Wrong side.)

 

**HAJIME:** Well…

 

**NAGITO:** Aren’t you supposed to be enjoying yourself at the bonfire anyway?

 

**HAJIME:** We have unfinished business. You and I. Something we’ve both wanted to talk about.

 

**NAGITO:** So you mean… you finally want to kill me?

 

**HAJIME:** ...

 

* * *

  
  
**SCENE:** _With an odd emotion flickering through his eyes, Nagito nods, and motions for Hajime to follow him. Hajime does. And that’s the last thing that Hajime remembers of the night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is gonna be a doozy. Also, I do apologize if people are OOC... I'm trying my hardest ;A;


	5. The Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With his nerves suddenly acting up, Hajime watches as the rest of the group splits up to leave- some in pairs, some alone. Hajime frowns then, and tries to imagine where Nagito may have run off to. Anxiety and determination slowly settle in as he approaches the cottages, hoping to find a clue to Nagito’s whereabouts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready!

**SCENE:** _Sunlight filters through Hajime’s cottage window, and the shrill sound of Monokuma’s morning announcement startles him from his sleep. He groans and rubs his forehead, almost definitely hungover. He blinks, and tries to recall the events of the previous night- then frowns when he can’t. With sluggish movements, he sits up, only to feel a mild throbbing everywhere. Confused, he walks towards the mirror to unbutton his shirt, and discovers that he’s covered in bruises- none of which he remembers getting. He gasps, and winces when pain overtakes his mind again. He re-buttons his shirt and moves towards the door, only concerned with getting water into his sorely-dehydrated body. After momentous effort, he makes his way to the restaurant, and ambles for a glass of water._

* * *

  


**HIYOKO:** You look like death warmed over!

 

 **HAJIME:** N-not so loud…

 

 **HIYOKO:** I’ll bet you really let Nagito have it last night.

 

 **HAJIME:** Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t.

 

 **HAJIME:** (It would help if I could remember which it was.)

 

 **HAJIME:** What’s going on with Fuyuhiko and Mikan? Any progress?

 

 **HIYOKO:** …

 

 **HAJIME:** (She’s pouting, but it’s not cute.)

 

 **HIYOKO:** It’s whatever. I’m more concerned about everyone else.

 

 **HAJIME:** You’re actually concerned?

 

 **HIYOKO:** Yeah- after you left last night, everyone ran off and did their own dumb thing.

 

 **HIYOKO:** Chiaki was the only one who stayed behind to hang out with me.

 

 **HAJIME:** (That’s right, those two were the only ones not drinking… GAH, how’d they even get me to start?!)

 

 **HIYOKO:** I hear Kazuichi even went off and tried to tip a cow before he got scolded by Monomi.

 

 **HIYOKO:** Last I saw, he was bawling his eyes out at the ranch. Nekomaru and Akane were there too.

 

 **HIYOKO:** It was hilarious!

 

 **HAJIME:** What about the others?

 

 **HIYOKO:** Oh, Gundham is still asleep by the bonfire, Sonia passed out near him, and everyone else…

 

 **HAJIME:** Everyone else...?

 

 **HIYOKO:** How should I know?

 

 **HAJIME:** (She’s always so evasive…)

 

 **HIYOKO:** Shouldn’t you be getting some water for your massive hangover right now?

 

 **HAJIME:** How did you-- was I that obvious?

 

* * *

 

 **SCENE:** _Hajime groans, and finally manages to grab a glass of water from the mysteriously perpetually-maintained counters. As he drinks and waits for his headache to go away, he watches the others filter into the room, all with varying degrees of pain or relief on their faces. After roughly thirty minutes pass, five are missing from the room- Mikan, Fuyuhiko, Nagito, Kazuichi, and Nekomaru. Hajime lets himself get lost in thought, until a heavy pair of footsteps approaches- Nekomaru enters shortly after, with none of the others in tow. His expression is grim, and he clears his throat to gather the attention of the others._

 

* * *

 

 **NEKOMARU:** Has anyone here seen Nagito?

 

 **GUNDHAM:** Fortunately not.

 

 **SONIA:** I… also have not.

 

 **CHIAKI:** I thought it was weird, but I don’t think I saw him when the rest of us were out walking either.

 

 **AKANE:** Where’s Kazuichi? He’d probably know where, since he was riling Hajime up to go talk to ‘em.

 

 **NEKOMARU:** We were both searching for him earlier. Kazuichi felt sympathetic to his troubles.

 

 **NEKOMARU:** Hajime, you have formidable willpower!

 

 **HAJIME:** (Ow, he’s still too loud!)

 

 **NEKOMARU:** However, neither of us were able to locate him.

 

 **NEKOMARU:** We didn’t see him when we briefly looked in his cottage, and he wasn’t wandering around.

 

 **SONIA:** So what you’re saying is… he’s missing?

 

 **GUNDHAM:** Surely we can find him if we split our efforts. We can’t afford to let a wildcard such as him go unaccounted for.

 

 **HIYOKO:** I bet he’s bothering Mikan and Fuyuhiko.

 

 **NEKOMARU:** Kazuichi is already on his way to the island to look for him there.

 

 **GUNDHAM:** Then, we should begin our search as well.

 

 **AKANE:** Aw, I didn’t even get to finish eating breakfast!

 

 **HAJIME:** (I’ve got a bad feeling about this…)

 

* * *

 

 **SCENE:** _With his nerves suddenly acting up, Hajime watches as the rest of the group splits up to leave- some in pairs, some alone. Hajime frowns then, and tries to imagine where Nagito may have run off to. Anxiety and determination slowly settle in as he approaches the cottages, hoping to find a clue to Nagito’s whereabouts. He enters Nagito’s first, only to note that the cottage is dimly lit- the only scraps of light filtering in through the window blinds. He turns the light on, and glances around. There is no sign of activity… until he looks to Nagito’s closet, and notices smears of blood on the floor leading to it. With wide eyes, he passes the threshold of the room, and carefully steps towards the closet, afraid of what he might find. Opening the doors proves to be a challenge, until he finally swings them open to reveal…_

 

 

 **SCENE:** _Startled, Hajime lets out a shriek. In less than a minute, Hajime hears footsteps enter the cabin, though his eyes are still glued to the sight of Nagito. He hears a gasp, and someone calling his name- Chiaki. Snapping out of his daze, he turns to Chiaki, trying not to panic. Seconds later, Ibuki enters the cabin, and her eyes fixate on Nagito. She gurgles, making a disgusted sound from the back of her throat as her face drains color. The three look at the body, silence enveloping the room. Nobody is sure what to say._

 

* * *

 

 **HAJIME:** (Impossible… After all this time, he really...)

 

 **HAJIME:** …

 

 **CHIAKI:** Hajime, are you okay…?

 

 **IBUKI:** Blblblblblblblhhh…

 

 **HAJIME:** This is crazy, right? I can’t believe he’s actually… dead…

 

 **???:** That’s where you’re wrong, pal!

 

 **HAJIME:** (That voice, it’s--!)

 

 **MONOKUMA:** Aren’t you all just so glad to see me?

 

 **IBUKI:** Aaah! He’s here! And he’s gonna kill us!

 

 **MONOKUMA:** Kill you? Why would I want to do that?

 

 **HAJIME:** You’re joking, right? You’ve been trying to get us killed this entire time!

 

 **MONOKUMA:** Hey, you brat! I’m not the one doing the killing!

 

 **CHIAKI:** Monokuma, why are you here?

 

 **MONOKUMA:** That should be obvious, shouldn’t it?

 

 **IBUKI:** ...Uhm, are we in trouble?

 

 **MONOKUMA:** Actually, I’m here to correct your little fallacies.

 

 **MONOKUMA:** Nagito isn’t dead! …Not yet, anyway.

 

 **HAJIME:** What do you mean he’s not--

 

 **MONOKUMA:** Think about it. Did you hear a body discovery announcement?

 

 **CHIAKI:** Well… no.

 

 **MONOKUMA:** Then he’s clearly alive! ...For now.

 

 **IBUKI:** Why are you telling us this? Is he going to die soon?

 

 **MONOKUMA:** Not if you get him treated. To be completely honest, I’m just here because I’m bored.

 

 **MONOKUMA:** Seeing you all being so peaceful and friendly to each other… it’s so heartwarming!

 

 **MONOKUMA:** And yet…

 

 **CHIAKI:** So you know who did this? Who harmed Nagito?

 

 **MONOKUMA:** Of course I do. I know everything that goes on in the island.

 

 **HAJIME:** (Why is he blushing as he says that? How is it even possible for a teddy bear to blush?)

 

 **IBUKI:** Well, who did it then?!

 

 **MONOKUMA:** …

 

 **MONOKUMA:** Not telling.

 

 **CHIAKI:** Why not?

 

 **MONOKUMA:** You kids are getting too comfortable here. I’ve been working so hard to perfect my new motive, and now you get all buddy-buddy while I’m gone!

 

 **MONOKUMA:** So I’m going to let you figure this one out yourselves.

 

 **MONOKUMA:** It’ll be more entertaining that way! Geheheh!

 

 **HAJIME:** Wait, how are we supposed to--!

 

 **HAJIME:** (...and he’s gone. Again.)

 

* * *

 

 **SCENE:** _As Monokuma practically blips out of existence, leaving the three to stare at where he previously was, Hajime shifts uncomfortably. A feeling of dread settles in his stomach as a memory of the previous night flashes through his mind- talking to Nagito was the last thing he remembered. There is a brief moment of fear, the first question on his mind being, “Did I try to kill Nagito?” Trying to push away the sick feeling that threatens to bubble up inside of him at the prospect, he turns back to Chiaki and Ibuki, who are both wearing concerned looks on their faces. At that moment, the inevitable conclusion is agreed on: The culprit needs to be determined._

 

* * *

 

**INVESTIGATION START**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *casually ignores the layout of Nagito's cabin for the sake of this fic*


	6. Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime watches Mikan gently lift Nagito and partly drag him outside of the cottage, astonishment at her strength evident on his face. After another glance around the interior of the cottage, Hajime decides there aren’t any other clues to look at inside. He frowns as he steps outside, and sighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I'm definitely not a mystery writer, so I'm sure some of you will be able to find this out pretty easily... also the reason it took so long to crank this chapter out is because Real Life Stuff happened, and also those doodles take a surprising amount of time for how, ahem, "simple" they are.

**HAJIME:** (I really don’t want to do this… not again…)

 

 **HAJIME:** (I should be glad that he’s still alive. I shouldn’t be feeling so nauseous.)

 

 **HAJIME:** (Damn it, why does this keep happening?!)

 

 **HAJIME:** (And why do I feel like this is my fault?)

 

 **HAJIME:** (For Nagito’s sake… I can’t afford to worry about all that now. I should try to figure out what happened.)

 

* * *

 

 

 

 **HAJIME:** (It’s kind of odd, there aren’t any racks or shelving units to put clothes on. But then again, it’s not like we have any spare clothing to begin with.)

 

 **HAJIME:** (I guess that Nagito was stuffed into here after he was taken out… it looks like it could almost be big enough for two people.)

 

 **HAJIME:** (Or maybe he was trapped inside it? No, that couldn’t be it… right?)

 

**Closet space added to notes**

* * *

****

 

 **HAJIME:** (There’s a surprising amount of blood on the floor.)

**HAJIME:** Wait a minute…

**HAJIME:** Ah! Ouch!

**HAJIME:** (There’s shattered glass all over the floor!)

**HAJIME:** (Not just in the smears of blood too. It’s scattered everywhere.)

**HAJIME:** (I should probably be careful so I don’t step in it again.)

**Shattered glass added to notes**

 

* * *

****

 

 **HAJIME:** Mikan? What are you doing in here?

**MIKAN:** W-well, Fuyuhiko’s wounds have mostly healed up, and he wanted to see everyone, so…

**MIKAN:** I brought him back, but then we heard a commotion, so we tried to rush over.

**MIKAN:** Or… well, I did. I’m sure Fuyuhiko is still winded outside.

**HAJIME:** I see…

**HAJIME:** Hey, while you’re here… can you check him out?

**MIKAN:** Y-you want me to examine Nagito right here?!

**HAJIME:** Consider it to be an autopsy report, only he’s not dead… yet.

**MIKAN:** Uh-umm…

**HAJIME:** (Way to go, self. You probably scared her…)

(...)

**MIKAN:** W-well, from a precursory examination…

**MIKAN:** He must be concussed, but it’s nothing life-threatening so far. The blood on the top of his head probably came from a blunt object, but it's hard to tell for sure.

**MIKAN:** He doesn’t look to have any other injuries or bruises, aside from some lacerations on one of his feet and one of his palms.

**MIKAN:** It’s hard to tell how long he’s been out for, though.

**HAJIME:** The lacerations are probably from that glass on the floor, since his shoes are off to the side, but what did he injure his head on?

**MIKAN:** I-I’m not sure! I’m sorry I can’t be more helpful!

**HAJIME:** It’s fine. You were really helpful, actually.

**MIKAN:** *...sniff*

**Mikan’s report added to notes**

* * *

**MIKAN:** If… if it’s alright with you, I actually have a request.

**HAJIME:** Yeah?

**MIKAN:** I believe Fuyuhiko’s still outside… Can you make sure he’s okay while I take care of Nagito?

**MIKAN:** I’m sure I’ll only need to walk him to the pharmacy, since it has more supplies…

**HAJIME:** Sure. Just… make sure he stays in one piece, yeah?

**MIKAN:** Don’t worry! I’ll make sure he’s okay!

* * *

**SCENE:** _Hajime watches Mikan gently lift Nagito and partly drag him outside of the cottage, astonishment at her strength evident on his face. After another glance around the interior of the cottage, Hajime decides there aren’t any other clues to look at inside. He frowns as he steps outside, and sighs. For several moments, he looks down at the ground, trying not to get lost in his thoughts, until he hears a huffing sound. Hajime’s gaze snaps up, as he sees an unsteady Fuyuhiko approaching him with a glare._

* * *

**FUYUHIKO:** Thanks for the help… asshole…

**HAJIME:** Fuyuhiko!

**FUYUHIKO:** I might be getting better… but I still can’t run for shit… idiot…

**HAJIME:** Come on, I’ll take you to one of the pool chairs.

**FUYUHIKO:** …

**FUYUHIKO:** So. The nutjob finally got offed, huh?

**HAJIME:** No, he’s still alive. Just… not looking so good.

**FUYUHIKO:** Man, I’ll never get why you keep worrying about him. He’ll just get in everyone’s way again when the next murder happens.

**HAJIME:** I don’t keep worrying about him!

**FUYUHIKO:** ...That’s what you took issue with? Not the mention of other murders?

**FUYUHIKO:** You need to get your priorities straight. You sound like a fuckin’ tsundere.

**HAJIME:** Wha—!

**FUYUHIKO:** Come on, seriously? That was supposed to be a joke.

**HAJIME:** (I didn’t think Fuyuhiko was capable of joking…)

**FUYUHIKO:** ...Hey. I want you to be honest with me. No bullshit.

**FUYUHIKO:** What do you really think of that guy?

**HAJIME:** That’s… well, I don’t even know anymore.

**HAJIME:** When I first saw him on the beach, and when we talked when I had no idea what was going on after I woke up, I thought maybe I was safe. Comfortable. Or something like that.

**HAJIME:** I thought he was a good guy, but then with the first trial, and then Teruteru’s execution… It was such a shock.

**FUYUHIKO:** Let me guess- you got attached to him the moment he woke you up, didn’t you?

**HAJIME:** That’s not completely right. I felt like… like I was sort of familiar with him before.

**FUYUHIKO:** …

**HAJIME:** Anyway, it doesn’t matter anymore. He’s not the same person, and he’s so confusing when he says he’s trying to help, and his weird hangup on “hope”-

**FUYUHIKO:** Whoa, okay. I think I’ve heard enough.

**FUYUHIKO:** You’ve got issues to sort through, and I’m not the kind of guy to help you with them.

**HAJIME:** (I wasn’t expecting help, though it feels a bit better to have said all of that.)

**FUYUHIKO:** Anyway, don’t you have an investigation to continue?

**HAJIME:** I shouldn’t just leave you alone like this. What if you get hurt again?

**FUYUHIKO:** I’m not a baby, I can take care of myself.

**FUYUHIKO:** It’s all I can do for now…

**HAJIME:** (I’d be better off not rubbing salt into his wounds. Time to get back to work.)

* * *

**HAJIME:** Hey, Kazuichi, when did you get over here?

**KAZUICHI:** Only about a minute ago. Ibuki came by and told everyone something happened to Nagito.

**KAZUICHI:** This is bad… even if he’s alive, that still means someone tried to kill him, right?

**HAJIME:** I don’t know… but I’ve got a really bad feeling about this.

**KAZUICHI:** Huh?

**HAJIME:** I don’t know why, but I feel like I might have been responsible for this.

**KAZUICHI:** Just because we told you to go after him? I don’t think you’d try to kill him just because of that.

**HAJIME:** I don’t know, he can be pretty manipulative.

**KAZUICHI:** Well… there’s also that one other thing…

**HAJIME:** One other thing…?

* * *

****

 

 **HAJIME:** What do you mean, “one other thing”?

**KAZUICHI:** You know how I was trying to tip a cow last night?

**HAJIME:** (That’s what he was talking about when he was drunk, and Hiyoko said he actually tried doing it.)

**KAZUICHI:** Well, I actually saw him pass by twice when I was at the ranch.

**HAJIME:** You what?!

**KAZUICHI:** Yeah. He was just sorta stumbling by with his hands in his pockets, and when I asked him what he was doing, he acted all weird and suspicious.

**KAZUICHI:** The first time he passed by was at around… 4:30 a.m.

**HAJIME:** Th-that early?!

**KAZUICHI:** Yeah, and he passed by the other direction about a half-hour later.

**HAJIME:** That’s about two hours before the morning announcement.

**KAZUICHI:** Exactly. And when we sent you out to talk to him first, it was about… 2:15 a.m.

**HAJIME:** But that leaves almost a three-hour gap between when I went looking for him and when he passed by you at the ranch the second time.

**KAZUICHI:** Exactly! And let’s be honest, he’s not really the kind of guy anyone would wait three hours for...

**HAJIME:** Did you see or hear anything else?

**KAZUICHI:** Nah… I was too busy getting scolded by Monomi, and then Nekomaru, Hiyoko, and Akane went looking for me.

**KAZUICHI:** I swear, Hiyoko’s never gonna let me live that down…

**Kazuichi’s report added to notes**

 

* * *

 

 

****

 

 **HAJIME:** (There are a few things sunken in the pool. I guess it doesn’t count as littering, since the pool isn’t technically part of the environment.)

**HAJIME:** (I might be able to reach them with one of the pool nets.)

**HAJIME:** ...

**HAJIME:** (Let’s see… two bottles.)

**HAJIME:** (The label on one bottle is partially disintegrated, and it looks like the contents spilled out… whatever they were.)

**HAJIME:** (This one looks like a pill bottle, and it doesn’t even have a label on it.)

**HAJIME:** (The pills inside look totally generic, too.)

**Bottles added to notes**

 

* * *

 

 

****

 

 **HAJIME:** Hm…

**HAJIME:** (The ink on the paper looks too smeared from water to read.)

**HAJIME:** (It looks like it was definitely handwritten, but I can’t make out any letters.)

**HAJIME:** Well, that was completely pointless.

**Scrap of paper added to notes**

* * *

**HAJIME:** Damn it, I’m getting nowhere with this!

**CHIAKI:** Hajime.

**CHIAKI:** Maybe… we’re going about this the wrong way.

**HAJIME:** How so?

**CHIAKI:** All of these clues are too scattered. And…

**CHIAKI:** Some of the others are still hungover, as well.

**CHIAKI:** At this point, it feels like we wouldn’t be able to make a definitive deduction.

**HAJIME:** So you’re saying we should wait until everyone has a clearer mind, then.

**CHIAKI:** Or…

**CHIAKI:** ...

**HAJIME:** (Don’t fall asleep on me, Chiaki!)

**CHIAKI:** Maybe we should wait for Nagito to wake up.

**CHIAKI:** You heard it from Mikan, didn’t you? His condition isn’t life-threatening yet. Maybe he can tell us what happened.

**HAJIME:** How do we know he won’t lie to us about it?

**CHIAKI:** I get the feeling that he wouldn’t.

**CHIAKI:** At least, not if it came between him and his “hope”.

**HAJIME:** I guess that makes sense…

 

 ****HAJIME:** ** (And so, the waiting game begins.)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTES:  
> -Closet space  
> -Shattered glass  
> -Mikan's report  
> -Kazuichi's report  
> -Bottles  
> -Scrap of paper
> 
> *Monokuma voice* If you can correctly guess what happened before the next chapter, I'll give you a million dollars!
> 
> (...Just kidding.)


	7. What Happened: The Conflict of Hajime Hinata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio says little to each other as they walk to the pharmacy on the second island, only breaking the silence when Gundham informs them that Nagito has woken up, and has requested to see Hajime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, the resolution! I'm... not super pleased with it, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.
> 
> If you forgot that this is a KomaHina fic, allow me to remind you now.

**SCENE:** _Hajime and Chiaki stand on the beach, looking out to the gentle back and forth of the waves. Both are silent; Chiaki wears a determined expression on her face, while Hajime tries to imitate it- only to end up looking as though he’s grimacing. They stand for an undetermined amount of time, each lost in their own thoughts as they wait for some signal to let them know that Nagito has awoken. Unwilling to stand the tense silence much longer, Chiaki turns to look at Hajime and speaks quietly, as if she’s approaching a frightened wildcat._

 

* * *

 

**CHIAKI:** You seem to be the most concerned out of all of us. Aside from Mikan, that is.

 

**CHIAKI:** Is there something you want to talk about?

 

**HAJIME:** Not really. I just think it’s awful how this keeps happening, you know?

 

**HAJIME:** Just when we think we have a moment of peace to ourselves, something goes and screws it up.

 

**CHIAKI:** I understand that.

 

**CHIAKI:** And here I thought it would be a lingering sense of guilt.

 

**HAJIME:** ...You know, I don’t remember much about last night.

 

**HAJIME:** I remember going up to his cabin and saying something to him, but beyond that… nothing until I woke up this morning.

 

**HAJIME:** And even with Kazuichi’s weird reassurances, I think I played a part in it.

 

**HAJIME:** This entire situation feels surreal.

 

**CHIAKI:** For what it’s worth…

 

**CHIAKI:** …

 

**HAJIME:** (She looks like she wants to say something more, but she’s keeping her mouth shut.)

 

* * *

 

**SCENE:** _Shortly after the odd ending of their conversation, Hajime hears someone call out their names; Gundham, from a slight distance, motions for them to come closer. Assuming that he has an update on Nagito’s current status, Hajime and Chiaki both approach him. The trio says little to each other as they walk to the pharmacy on the second island, only breaking the silence when Gundham informs them that Nagito has woken up, and has requested to see Hajime. Hajime frowns, but has no comments to make until he enters the pharmacy. Inside, Mikan has finished bangaging Nagito’s head with supplies from a first aid kid, and she squeaks anxiously as Hajime enters, apparently one of the last to arrive._

 

* * *

 

**NAGITO:** Oh, Hajime. You’re finally here.

 

**HAJIME:** How long have you been awake?

 

**NAGITO:** Only a little while. If you don’t mind, there’s something I need to discuss with you in private.

 

**HAJIME:** You still look sort of out of it. Mikan, are you sure he’s okay?

 

**MIKAN:** Uuuuh… He’s been asking to talk to you alone ever since he woke up, so I sent out Gundham to get you…

 

**MIKAN:** I’m sorry! Everyone else came along too!

 

**NAGITO:** It’s fine. I just don’t want to burden anyone else with what I know.

 

**HAJIME:** What do you mean, “what you know”? Do you remember who did this to you?

 

**NAGITO:** …

 

**GUNDHAM:** It’s foolish for you to stay so uncharacteristically tight-lipped.

 

**NAGITO:** ...Are you trying to address me?

 

**HAJIME:** (He’s got that weird, almost-superior expression on his face again.)

 

**HAJIME:** (But Gundham’s right. He’s not telling us something, and it’s completely transparent.)

 

**HAJIME:** Nagito. You’re hiding something. You need to tell us what it is.

 

**NAGITO:** Are you sure about that, Hajime? It concerns you, after all.

 

**HAJIME:** Me?

 

**NAGITO:** After all, you were the one who did this to me.

 

**KAZUICHI:** H-hey, there’s no way that’s right!

 

**KAZUICHI:** Hajime’s no wannabe-killer!

 

**NAGITO:** Killer? Of course not!

 

**NAGITO:** I guess you could say I’m… defending his honor by staying quiet.

 

**FUYUHIKO:** Actually, based on what you’ve been saying just now, you’re trying to implicate him.

 

**NAGITO:** Oh, have I? My mistake. It’s only to be expected from someone as worthless as me.

 

**HAJIME:** Look, just-- shut up for a second.

 

**HAJIME:** I don’t get what you’re trying to hide, but you’re just planting distrust in everyone. You’re taking away our “hope”.

 

**HAJIME:** Even if… even if I’m the one who did this to you, you still owe it to us to tell us what happened!

 

**NAGITO:** …

 

**NAGITO:** If you say so. But I know you’re not going to like it.

 

**AKANE:** Enough chitchat- start spillin’.

 

* * *

 

**Nagito’s report**

 

**SCENE:** _Nagito wakes up from his sleep to the sound of someone aggressively banging on one of the nearby cottage doors. As he blinks the tiredness from his eyes and steps outside, he’s greeted by the sight of an unsteady-looking Hajime pulling on the handle to Nekomaru’s cottage door. Nagito blinks, and approaches Hajime, putting a hand on his shoulder. Suddenly, Hajime whips around, effectively elbowing Nagito’s gut. Nagito flinches, somewhat in pain._

 

* * *

 

**HAJIME:** Nagito?

 

**NAGITO:**...Ow.

 

**HAJIME:** I was looking for you.

 

**NAGITO:** Well, you found me. I was just sleeping. Why were you knocking on Nekomaru’s door?

 

**HAJIME:** Well…

 

**NAGITO:** Aren’t you supposed to be enjoying yourself at the bonfire anyway?

 

**HAJIME:** We have unfinished business. You and I. Something we’ve both wanted to talk about.

 

**NAGITO:** So you mean… you finally want to kill me?

 

**HAJIME:** ...

 

* * *

 

**SCENE:** _Feeling a tremor of excitement, Nagito nods, and welcomes Hajime into his cabin. As Hajime enters, Nagito notices that Hajime stumbles slightly, bumping into one of the bookshelves near the door and grunting in mild pain. Nagito sets that strange incident aside, and carefully closes the door behind him with a smile. He sits on the bed and pats the space next to him, eager to discuss the details of his own murder as Hajime joins him._

 

* * *

 

**NAGITO:** So… am I right to assume you’ve taken the opportunity to decide how you want to kill me?

 

**HAJIME:** ...What the hell are you talking about?

 

**NAGITO:** Ah, how presumptuous of me. As meaningless as my opinion is, I should have expected you’d want my input. I’ve been giving this a lot of consideration.

 

**HAJIME:** I’m not… I’m not going to kill you.

 

**NAGITO:** ...You’re not?

 

**NAGITO:** Then why did you come here? You said we have unfinished business.

 

**HAJIME:** We do. Personal business. That sort of thing.

 

**NAGITO:** Hajime, I’m surprised you-

 

**HAJIME:** Don’t. Don’t say anything yet. Just shut up and listen.

 

**NAGITO:** …

 

**HAJIME:** ...From the very first time I saw you on the island, I felt… fine, you know? But then...

 

**HAJIME:** You’ve been so confusing to talk to, I never know what’s going on in your head. And it kinda ruined that image I had of you.

 

**HAJIME:** You’re like… like some twisted angel or something.

 

**NAGITO:** Hajime, I don’t get what you’re saying.

 

**HAJIME:** Didn’t I say to shut up?

 

**NAGITO:** …

 

**HAJIME:** Anyway, and then you started talking about that… that “proposition”. Not the killing one. The other one.

 

**HAJIME:** And you know, when you said you “shared my inclinations” or whatever bullshit that was, I just--

 

**HAJIME:** God, what am I even saying? You’re messing with my head and you’re not even saying anything.

 

**HAJIME:** You’ve always been like that. I can’t get you off my mind for a single minute.

 

**NAGITO:** Hajime--

 

**HAJIME:** So I’m gonna do it. I’m gonna do what I came here to do, and I don’t care anymore.

 

**NAGITO:** H-hey, what are you--

  


 

**SCENE:** _Heavily blushing, Nagito sputters in shock. Hajime’s eyelids are lowered, almost looking as if he was struggling to stay awake. Nagito purses his lips as he nearly feels his heart skip a beat- and then as he licks his lips, his gaze snaps wide in realization, the taste of alcohol still strong. He pushes himself away, putting distance between himself and Hajime._

 

* * *

 

**NAGITO:** You’re horribly drunk, aren’t you?

 

**HAJIME:** I don’t think so. Maybe. Probably not. Could be.

 

**NAGITO:** Damn it, I should have known this would happen. There’s no way someone like you would be willing to kill me.

 

**HAJIME:** I couldn’t?

 

**NAGITO:** It’s a shame, really. Of all the people, I would have preferred it to be you. How disappointing.

 

**NAGITO:** You taste awful, by the way.

 

**HAJIME:** I think I liked you better when you were tied up.

 

**NAGITO:** Well, I guess that one saying is true- “In Vino Veritas.”

 

**NAGITO:** You need to go to sleep. It’d be unbecoming of you to be seen like this, especially in my meager company.

 

**HAJIME:** Why are you always so-- You know what, forget it. I shouldn’t have come here. I regret it all.

 

**NAGITO:** Hey, don’t stumble around like that, you’re gonna fall and--

 

**HAJIME:** Ow.

 

**NAGITO:** I really don’t want to have to manhandle you onto the bed. Do you think you can behave on your own?

 

**HAJIME:** I’m not the one who needs to behave.

 

**NAGITO:** Please just stay there.

 

**HAJIME:** …

 

* * *

 

**SCENE:** _A brief scuffle ensues as Nagito attempts to stop Hajime from getting up and leaving several times. Eventually, Hajime appears to succumb to his tiredness, and Nagito backs him onto the bed. With a hesitant glance around the room, Nagito realizes his room has become a bit messy in the process- his rug is folded in all the wrong ways, several books have been knocked off the shelf, and his closet doors have been flung open. He sighs, and begins to fix the room as Hajime sleeps. After several minutes of puttering around the room, Nagito decides the best way to spend his time would be to watch over Hajime- and so he does. Unaware of how much time has passed, Nagito tries to imagine the amount of drinks Hajime must have had. Some deliberation later, he decides to retrieve some supplies from the pharmacy for when Hajime wakes up. Carefully, he steps outside his cabin, and almost trips on something as he walks along the path; A heavy wine glass, undoubtedly left behind by Hajime. He sets it aside, and makes his way across the ranch to the bridge._

 

* * *

 

**KAZUICHI:** ‘Ey, Nagito! Get over here!

 

**NAGITO:** Oh, Kazuichi. I wasn’t expecting you to be here.

 

**KAZUICHI:** Yeah. Hey, look, don’t tell Monomi, but I’m gonna try to see if I can get this cow on its side. Wanna help?

 

**KAZUICHI:** Nobody thinks I can actually do it. I’m gonna prove them wrong.

 

**NAGITO:** Surely Monomi will get upset with you if you try to do that- living peacefully with the environment is one of the rules, if you’ll remember.

 

**KAZUICHI:** Hey, what she doesn’t know won’t hurt me.

 

**NAGITO:** I’ll trust your judgement, then.

 

**KAZUICHI:** What’re you up to? Did Hajime rail into you yet?

 

**NAGITO:** Uh— what?

 

**KAZUICHI:** Hey, no, I didn’t mean like that!

 

**NAGITO:** I’m sure you didn’t. But no, I… haven’t seen him recently.

 

**NAGITO:** Shouldn’t you both be out drinking now?

 

**KAZUICHI:** Almost everyone else is asleep. Speaking a’ that, why aren’t you?

 

**NAGITO:** ...You ask a lot of questions. An inquisitive mind, as expected of the Ultimate Mechanic!

 

**KAZUICHI:** Yeah, yeah-- wait, do you hear that?

 

**MONOMI:** Kazuichi Soda, what are you doing?!

 

* * *

 

**SCENE:** _Nagito takes the opportunity of Monomi’s sudden appearance to slip away from Kazuichi’s prying eyes. He dashes along the paths, crosses the bridge, and after much running, arrives at the pharmacy. A brief glance through the old building reveals the location of the painkiller aisle. Nagito hums thoughtfully as he selects a bottle, and as an afterthought, grabs a sports drink for Hajime to have when he wakes up. Returning to the main island (and passing a thoroughly-scolded Kazuichi) proves to take longer than he anticipated, but he accomplishes his goal. Before he re-enters his cabin, he picks up the wine glass from the outside of his cottage- better safe than sorry. Upon seeing that Hajime is still asleep, Nagito kicks off his shoes, sets the drink, glass, and painkillers on the nightstand, and searches for a scrap of paper and a marker._

 

**_“TAKE ONE WHEN YOU WAKE UP._ ** **_—N”_ **

 

* * *

 

**HAJIME:** ...Nnnh…

 

**NAGITO:** Hajime, are you awake?

 

**HAJIME:** ...Hnnn… Head hurts…

 

**NAGITO:** ...Hajime. You should take your wine glass- you left it outside earlier. Did you intend to let other people know you were here?

 

**HAJIME:** Nagi-- what are you doing in my room?

 

**NAGITO:** You’re the one in my room. I understand it’s not ideal, and I wouldn’t be surprised if you were to--

 

**HAJIME:** Are you trying to kill me? Because you’re awfully close to me.

 

**NAGITO:** If I wanted to do that, I would have done that a while ago.

 

**NAGITO:** It’s shameful, I was expecting to die tonight!

 

**NAGITO:** Well, I know it’s a meaningless gesture, but I’ve provided--

 

**HAJIME:** Are you trying to kill yourself? Your eyes are going crazy.

 

**NAGITO:** Ahahahaha, I could only dream of that.

 

**NAGITO:** Say, Hajime, are you sober yet?

 

**HAJIME:** Let go of my arm—

 

…

 

**_*SMASH.*_ **

  


* * *

 

**NAGITO:** And that’s one of the last things that I remember before I blacked out.

 

**HAJIME:** N-no way! That’s ridiculous, I wouldn’t just--! Come on, you’re kidding!

 

**NAGITO:** Unfortunately not. The injuries on my head prove otherwise.

 

**NAGITO:** If I had to hazard a guess, after you knocked me unconscious with the wine glass, you tried dragging me into the closet, and had my feet put through the shards in the process.

 

**NAGITO:** It’s amazing how strong you are- maybe that has something to do with your talent!

 

**HAJIME:** Wait a minute- if that’s what I did, then why did the bottles and the note get hurled into the pool?

 

**NAGITO:** I don’t know. But I’m sure you’ll remember soon enough. After all, you’re most likely the one who did it.

 

**HAJIME:** …

 

**CHIAKI:** Hajime, are you…

 

**HAJIME:** I think I remember now.

 

**KAZUICHI:** Wait, does that mean you actually smashed a wine glass over this guy’s head?!

 

**AKANE:** Damn, Hajime! You’re way more hardcore than I thought you were!

 

**HAJIME:** Hey, I didn’t do it because I wanted to, I did it because I panicked and I thought he was gonna try to kill himself! Or me!

 

**HIYOKO:** So you thought knocking him unconscious and shoving him into a closet would help?

 

**CHIAKI:** To be fair, logic doesn’t often play out when you’re working off alcohol.

 

**HAJIME:** I think… I threw the bottles into the pool because I didn’t want anyone getting to them if he woke up.

 

**HAJIME:** That’s the only reasonable answer I can think of.

 

**GUNDHAM:** Unless you were trying to hide the evidence that you nearly killed him.

 

**HAJIME:** I wasn’t trying to, I was just trying to protect him!

 

**HIYOKO:** Wow, that’d almost be romantic if it wasn’t so messed up!

 

**CHIAKI:** And then you must have gone to your own cottage and fallen back asleep there, right?

 

**HAJIME:** I guess so.

 

**MIKAN:** Th-that must have been an awfully strong wine glass…

 

**GUNDHAM:** Either that, or Hajime is unearthly powerful.

 

**HAJIME:** It can’t be that hard to get a concussion from having something smashed over your head, right?

 

**CHIAKI:** ...I feel like…

 

**CHIAKI:** …

 

**CHIAKI:** The resolution to this mystery was a bit disappointing.

 

**???:** That’s absolutely right! You folks have no showmanship!

 

**HAJIME:** Hey--!

 

**MONOKUMA:** It’s me again! I hope I didn’t keep you all waiting too long!

 

**MONOKUMA:** And what good timing too- I finally perfected my next motive!

 

**MIKAN:** A-aah!

 

**MONOKUMA:** Here I was expecting one of you to do something interesting with Nagito out of commission.

 

**MONOKUMA:** But you just continue to disappoint, uhuhu!

 

**HAJIME:** (He says that with a laugh, but he looks furious.)

 

**MONOKUMA:** Oh well- there will be more thrills and kills to experience soon enough! Uhuhuhu!

 

**CHIAKI:** I guess that means this case is closed. We have more important things to focus on now.

 

**FUYUHIKO:** Don’t fuck with us- what’s this about a new motive?

 

**MONOKUMA:** Oh, you’ll see soon enough. Maybe you can use your “ace detective skills” to solve that mystery too!

 

**HAJIME:** Wait!

 

**HAJIME:** (...He’s gone again.)

 

* * *

 

**SCENE:** _As Monokuma disappears to who-knows-where once again, the room is left silent. Hajime frowns as he recalls the events of the previous night again- and with memories flooding through his head, he becomes too distracted to notice that the rest of his friends are filtering out the door of the pharmacy. Concern is etched into all of their expressions, save for Nagito, who looks thoughtful. A brief conversation between Mikan and Nagito convinces Mikan that Nagito will be fine, and she stands up to leave, only looking back one last time at the two who remain in the building. Hajime stares at the floor._

 

* * *

 

**NAGITO:** Are you dissatisfied with how this mystery ended, Hajime?

 

**HAJIME:** Yes. But not for the reason you’d think.

 

**NAGITO:** If you’re feeling bad about harming me, you shouldn’t have to worry. Wasting your concern on me is like--

 

**HAJIME:** That’s not what I’m talking about.

 

**NAGITO:** Then what do you mean?

 

**HAJIME:** …

 

**NAGITO:** I see. This is about the kiss, isn’t it?

 

**NAGITO:** I’ll admit, I was incredibly surprised when you tried it. I didn’t expect you to lower yourself to my level so easily.

 

**HAJIME:** Will you knock it off with the self-deprecating routine? Just once?

 

**NAGITO:** Hajime…

 

**NAGITO:** I’m sure you already know that I don’t mind whatever you do to me. I was just startled.

 

**HAJIME:** I… I need some time to process this.

  
  
**SCENE:** _With a mishmash of conflicting emotions in his heart, Hajime shuffles towards the door. He sighs, burdened by the knowledge that there will hardly be any time for him to sort his thoughts with the imminent arrival of Monokuma’s latest threat, but relieved that he’ll have a suitable distraction from the accompanying stress. He takes one last look behind him, to where Nagito is still standing, running his fingers through his non-bandaged hair. The same, infuriatingly peaceful smile is still on his face._

 

* * *

 

 

**END.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of it! I realize the ending is ambiguous at best, but I intended it to be that way. If enough people enjoyed the end of this, I might consider writing an epilogue? Or maybe just a one-shot, hahaha.
> 
> Fun fact: This fic originally started as an idea for a nine-page comic that covered the events of the first chapter. After realizing I can't draw comics for shit, I decided to turn it into a fic, and then it sort of... escalated from there.
> 
> Special thanks to my good friends Sam and Eli, who encouraged me throughout the writing process. You both rock.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter @doomtemp !


End file.
